A Long Way From Home
by talkswithherhands
Summary: Full summary inside. Yumi/Sachiko, dont like? dont read! First Marimite Fic, please be kind! FEED THE BARD.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **_A Long Way From Home_

**Author:**LJBard

**Category: **Romance/Drama

**Disclaimer: **I OWN NOTHING! I am simply borrowing the characters for my playthings XD

**Summary: **Set in the center of Season 2. When Yumi's father receives an amazing business deal to transfer overseas to America, how will the rest of the Yamayurikai council deal? More importantly, Yumi's feelings become agitated when Sachiko grows distant in fear of showing her true emotions on the matter of losing her "dear sister."

**Review:** Yes, please! Reviews get marshmallows, flames will only serve to roast them :P

**A/N:** My very first Maria-sama fanfic, so please be nice because I really haven't been a fan of this anime for long, I've just recently ordered all three seasons and watched them in two nights while deployed so, if I screw up, just go with it! :P Thankies! –LJBard

-1-

Fukuzawa Residence, Sunday evening

"Father, you can't!"Fukuzawa Yumi cried out after nearly choking on a sip of her water. It was dinner at the Fukuzawa household, and for the first time in quite a while, nobody at the table spoke. All eyes were at the head of the table, where Yumi and Yuki's father sat, having announced his promotion at the office, that deal also included a transfer…

…to the United States of America.

"Really Yumi, calm yourself," Yumi's mother admonished quietly. "You should be proud for your father."

"No worries, mother, Yumi's upset because she doesn't wish to leave Lillian.. or should I say, her beloved Onee-sama," Yuki teased. Yumi's face colored, out of embarrassment and anger as she shot daggers at her younger brother, usually he would never be so mirthless.

"What about language barriers, though? America is so different, would Yumi and I be able to even continue our schooling correctly? Their system is so different, father," Yuki finally spoke his own concerns.

"No worries, along with this bonus, there is a fantastic program that both of you have already been enrolled into, the High school in New York that helps overseas transfer students become accustomed to the languages and lifestyles, while keeping up with your studies that carry over from here in Japan," their father spoke happily.

"But I love _my _school! There is nothing wrong with Lillian! Please father, won't you just consider _not _making us go?" Yumi yelped out of line, once more.

"Yumi, please enough," Yumi's mother admonished again.

"But-!"

"Yumi, I know it seems like this is unfair to you, but you may even learn to love America more than you do here, you'll make new friends, and you can always keep in touch with your old friends," her father explained with a strained smile. He'd worked so hard, so many countless hours, thinking of nothing but the best for his kids, and his wife, and now Yumi was upset, he was torn.

"I don't _want_ new friends! I want to stay here!" Yumi cried, tears stinging her eyes. "Please, don't make me leave!" she grew dizzy with anxiety and fear of what was to come. Her mind reeled with the faces of her beloved school and friends, Yoshino, Shimako, Touko, Rei, and then Sachiko. Her beloved onee-sama, her souer, what could she do to fix this?

"Enough!" Yumi's father's voice raised and Yumi stared wide-eyed at the disappointed expressions in her family's eyes'. "You will begin packing, we leave in two weeks that is final!"

"FATHER!" this time Yuki also shouted in unison with his sister, surprised by the finality in his voice and by the sudden remark in how soon these changes were to come.

_Sachiko… onee-sama, I don't want to leave you, I don't wish for a new home in America, she's the only home I'll ever need…_ Yumi's eyes overflowed with tears as her heart wrenched at the thought of leaving her friends and her dear sister behind.

She excused herself from the table by bounding up and running as fast as her legs could carry her, out of the front door and past the gate down the road. Yuki and her parents called after her several times, Yuki even attempted to chase her for nearly two blocks before he could no longer breathe and his legs stung from the exertion.

Where she ran, Yumi didn't even pay attention to that, the most she cared for was to stray clear of the oncoming vehicles in the night, as she cried and ran with all her might, her lungs heaved and burned with the pressure of not taking in enough air, eventually she looked up into the night sky for just a moment before her foot caught on something and gravity pulled her to the Earth with a mighty crash.

Yumi let out a cry of pain as she felt the bone in her ankle snap as it twisted around as she fell, curled up into the fetal position, Yumi did not realize what it was she tripped over, or where she was, but she could smell and taste the dirt on the ground below her, she continued to cry, wailing like a wounded animal, her stomach in knots, pain heaving with every sob that wracked her frail body.

She had no idea how long she lay there, as rain began to pour down. Had the forecast called for thunderstorms? She couldn't recall. Her eyes began to drift close with weariness from crying so much when she finally heard something.

"Yumi-chan?" called a familiar voice. From behind the blur of tears and rain mixed within her vision, Yumi stared up at the blurred form of Hasekura Rei, the current Rosa Foetida of the Yamayurikai council. "Yumi? Is that you?"

Yumi opened her mouth to answer, but as she did, her mind flash backed to why she was lying there, why she had run, why she was now hurt and crying, broken on the earthen floor with nowhere to turn. Rei knelt down, holding an umbrella to keep the rain off of her and now Yumi, she brushed wet strands from Yumi's forehead. Yumi trembled in fear, or was it merely the cold finally kicking in from lying in the freezing rain?

"Your parents must be worried, come, let's get you home-"

_Home?_

Yumi's eyes finally snapped open at that word.

"NO!" her voice cracked. Rei jumped at the loud, scratchy voice that emitted from Yumi's throat. "No, please, Rei, anywhere but there.. don't take me home."

"Yumi, you're ankle.." Rei noticed the purple bruising that had begun to form over the swollen limb. She placed a finger over it and Yumi hissed in pain at the feather-light pressure. "Can you stand?" Rei asked. Yumi shook her head, she didn't want to move, she just wanted the world to open up and swallow her whole.

"Hold this then," Rei handed her the umbrella, and with the rod in her hands, Yumi felt Rei slide her hands under Yumi and pick her up like an innocent child in her arms and begin carrying her away. Yumi pressed herself against Rei, naturally attracted to the warmth of Rei's dry body, and the lull of her heartbeat within her breast, along with the rain tapping against the umbrella in her hands, slowly lulled her to sleep.

Yumi was in and out for several hours as Rei finally made it home and began tending to Yumi, eventually, Yoshino even showed up and caused a ruckus, seeing Yumi in her state.

"_What happened to her, Rei-chan?"_

"_How did she get so far from home with her ankle broken?"_

"_Have you called her parents?"_

"_Have you called Sachiko-sama?"_

At the mention of Sachiko, Yumi's brain slowly focused past the haze of her fever, and she reached toward Yoshino.

"Yumi?" Rei noticed the movement before Yoshino, who quickly snatched the cool compress from her cousin and rushed to Yumi's side, placing it on her forehead. Yumi winced at the contact.

"Yumi, can you understand me? What happened? Who did this to you?" asked Yoshino, her over protectiveness of her dear classmate and fellow Rose en bouton, kicked in. Yoshino was already formulating a plot to murder whoever caused Yumi such pain.

"Sa- Sachi-ko-sama," Yumi murmured. Her mind fogged over, she saw the blue eyes of her beloved sister, her heart skipped a beat, and she grasped the air. Yoshino finally understood, Yumi was half-dreaming, and grabbed her hand, lacing their fingers together, her face going grim.

"I'm here, Yumi-chan," Yoshino pressed their joined hands to her cheek and used her free hand to press the compress to Yumi's face and neck. Motherly concern taking over, she cared for Yumi as their friend fell in and out of consciousness.

"Sachi-ko," Yumi murmured again, dazed, before finally, the compress that touched her skin began feeling cool against her overheated skin, and she fell asleep, knowing her beloved sister would take care of her. She'd never accept Yumi leaving her for America, as that last thought passed her mind, a tear ran down her cheek, Yoshino watched it mark a trail down her friend's usually such cheerful face, and her healed heart ached for her hurting friend.

In the background, the phone rang, Yoshino did not move, she continued to hold Yumi's hand, that had not seemed to relieve itself of pressure, even in her sleep, Yoshino heard Rei answer the phone, and only when she realized to whom Rei was speaking, did she finally snap out of her motherly affections to whip around in frustration.

"Rei, you best tell Sachiko that even as the Rosa Chinesis, I have no problem slapping her around for whatever it was that she did to Yumi!" Yoshino raised her voice to ensure Sachiko could hear over the phone.

"Yoshino-chan!" Rei admonished, her face tingeing scarlet in embarrassment for her souer's actions. "My apologies, Sachiko-sama, please, there is no need to worry, I will call Yumi's parents- no that isn't nece- _click_"

Rei's eyes widened at the harsh tone of worry in which Sachiko used with her. Rei had grown up with Sachiko, and knew her to be well-mannered, never until she had met Yumi had Rei ever seen Sachiko use such fierce a tone with anyone, or seem so adamant to protect another. Rei looked over at her dear cousin and petite souer take care of the young Rosa Chinesis en bouton, Fukuzawa Yumi. Rei had to admit, she cared for Yumi as well, hence why she took her to her own home when Yumi seemed so fearful of going to her own home, even though Rei knew that it possibly would have been better. Now Sachiko was on her way to ensure that her souer was alright, and judging by Sachiko's attitude, she was certain she would be grilled to the third degree about what had happened to her.

Rei sighed heavily, a mad Sachiko was one thing she just didn't feel like dealing with at the moment.

"Yoshino, I'm going to start making some tea, Sachiko is on her way to collect Yumi-"

"Over my dead body!" Yoshino argued. "It's obvious whatever Yumi's upset over, it has to be Sachiko's fault!"

"You don't know that, Yoshino-san, I suggest you change your tone and respect her as you would at school, none of us know why Yumi is upset, according to Sachiko, she had run off from home after a feud with her family at dinner, so don't go counting your chickens before they hatch," Rei scolded, and exited the bedroom.

Yoshino stuck her tongue out after Rei, knowing that her dear sister was probably right, but either way, her fierce protectiveness over Yumi overruled her better judgment at times, especially like this.

Halfway across town, Sachiko blurred the memory of Suguru shouting after her that he should drive in this weather, as she took the keys to his fancy red ride and tore out of the pavement, probably breaking every speed limit in the city to get to Rei-sama's house. It had been only an hour ago after Sachiko was in the middle of her homework and caught herself in a daze thinking about how she hadn't spent much time with her petite souer lately, and she was beginning to miss Yumi's smile, when the phone call came…

"_Sorry to bother you so late Sachiko-sama, but it's Yumi…_"

Sachiko pressed the pedal down harder, the roar of the engine drowning out the pounding of her heart as fear gripped her to the core, replaying her and Yuki's conversation in her head.

"_What is it, Yuki?_"

"_Yumi ran off after dinner, we haven't been able to find her anywhere, and it's begun to rain on this side of town, I don't know the phone numbers to any other Rose's house, so I figured you would be the first person she'd run to…_"

"_I haven't seen Yumi since school on Friday, when did she leave?_" _Sachiko asked, trying to steady her voice._

"_A little over two hours ago, you really haven't seen her at all?" _

_Sachiko could tell that Yuki was really worried now, if Yumi was missing, this was serious, Sachiko knew her souer, she knew that Yumi would run sometimes, but never where anyone else could find her._

"_I will find her, Yuki, thank you for calling me," Sachiko hung the phone up before Yuki could ask any more questions. She immediately began dialing the numbers of her fellow Roses, first Sei, and then Shimako. Her heart managed to finally stop beating out of her chest when Rei answered that she had Yumi, but ice chilled her veins as Rei's words repeated…_

"_She was lying in the middle of the garden in front of the school gates when I found her" _

"…_hurt her ankle…"_

"…_until the swelling goes down I won't be able to tell if it's broken…"_

"… _seemed really adamant about going home, so I brought her here…"_

"_Yoshino is tending to her…"_

"…_Keeps calling your name…"_

That last statement was one to make Sachiko's breathing come to a halt. Yumi was injured and vulnerable and was calling out for her, and she wasn't there to help…

"_I'll be there in twenty minutes…_"

"_Sachiko, that really isn't nece-_"

Sachiko ignored her mannerisms and hung up the phone, fear for her beloved souer made her blood run cold as she called out for Kashiwagi and took his keys as he came around the corner, having eavesdropped and smiled, offering to drive. She merely glared and couldn't help but laugh as she watched his face while she burned rubber to skid out of the Ogasawara estate.

_Yumi… please be alright… I'm on my way…_

Sachiko kicked the car into first gear as she noticed Rei's neighborhood and skidded to a halt in front of her drive, nearly forgetting to turn off the engine in her frenzy to get to Yumi.

* * *

**AN:** Oooh, what will happen? Who knows? Tune in for chapter 2! PLEASE BE KIND AND FEED THE BARD! Reviews make me smile :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **_A Long Way From Home_

**Author:**LJBard

**Category: **Romance/Drama

**Disclaimer: **I OWN NOTHING! I am simply borrowing the characters for my playthings XD

**Summary: **Set in the center of Season 2. When Yumi's father receives an amazing business deal to transfer overseas to America, how will the rest of the Yamayurikai council deal? More importantly, Yumi's feelings become agitated when Sachiko grows distant in fear of showing her true emotions on the matter of losing her "dear sister."

**Review:** Yes, please! Reviews get marshmallows, flames will only serve to roast them :P

**A/N:** My very first Maria-sama fanfic, so please be nice because I really haven't been a fan of this anime for long, I've just recently ordered all three seasons and watched them in two nights while deployed so, if I screw up, just go with it! :P Thankies! –LJBard

-2-

Hasekura Residence, Sunday Evening

"Rei-sama!" Sachiko banged on the door, at least having the respect to not just rush into her home unannounced.

The door opened and Rei stood back as Sachiko flung her shoes into the corner and rushed inside. "Sachiko-" Rei grabbed her friend's arm. "Please calm down, Yumi is fine, Yoshino has been tending her and it won't help Yumi's condition if you burst in there just raising Hell, you know my soeur well enough to understand she'd only kick you out and I wouldn't stop her."

"And if it were Yoshino instead of Yumi, would you expect me to react any less?" Sachiko challenged. Rei sighed, she knew it would be hopeless to talk sense into Sachiko now.

"Just please try to be calmer before you go in to see her, okay? The last thing I need is to have my entire house awake with you and Yoshino arguing over Yumi's care," Rei released Sachiko's arm and for a moment Sachiko's eyes turned grateful toward Rei, knowing that Rei only meant well, before they set back into a cold, serious stone blue and she marched down the hall to where she knew Yumi would be.

Sliding the door open the first thing that caught Sachiko's gaze was Yumi's slumbering form, her left ankle was raised on a pillow and did indeed, look quite swollen under the cold pack that rested on top, as she grew closer, she knelt by Yumi's side, noticing the flush to her cheeks.

Fever.

The water running in the adjacent room told her that Yoshino was possibly running a bath, and kept the door open to listen out for Yumi. The bowl next to her bed held the cloth compress, Sachiko grabbed it and wrung it out before gently touched it to Yumi's forehead. Yumi let out a sigh at the relieving pressure as Sachiko touched the compress to other parts of her face and neck.

As she did, Yumi let out a soft moan,

"Onee-sama…" Sachiko stopped, was Yumi awake? Or was she still dreaming? If so, about her? Sachiko's own face grew hot at the aspect of her youthful and buoyant soeur whom she adored so much, dreaming of her.

Yumi sighed again as Sachiko pressed the compress to her cheek.

"Yumi," Sachiko sighed.

"Onee-" Yumi didn't complete her sentence this time, instead her entire body turned to the side, even in her sleep her body reacted to caring for her ankle, her hand came loose and that's when Sachiko noticed, with a small rattle and a gleam of silver, the rosary clutched in Yumi's hand, wrapped around her wrist. It warmed Sachiko's heart that Yumi kept the item so close to her at all times.

"She's been calling your name for hours, but it was different before-" came Yoshino's voice. Sachiko looked over her shoulder where Yoshino stood, drying her hair, clad in pajamas and staring at Yumi with an almost pitiful smile.

"Yoshino.. different?" Sachiko asked.

"Like now, she isn't calling out because she wants you near, she's calling because she knows it's you taking care of her, seems you two always know when it's the other," Yoshino smiled fondly at Yumi. "Yumi loves you very much."

"Thank you for taking such good care of her, Yoshino-chan," Sachiko turned away, not wishing for the Rosa Foetida en bouton to see her color with envy at how well she and Yumi's feelings were read. But she also blushed as Yoshino's words repeated in her head.

"_Yumi loves you very much…_"

"Yoshino!" Rei called from the kitchen.

"Coming," Yoshino walked toward Rei's voice, before she left the room, however, she froze and spoke again. "Yumi is very dear to us all, please make her smile again, Sachiko-sama."

With that, Yoshino left the room, leaving Sachiko to her thoughts, alone with a slumbering Yumi.

-x-x-x-

"Yumi," called a familiar voice that warmed Yumi's spirit. Yumi moaned, something bright was disturbing her sleep, she felt a horrible throbbing in her left foot, and oh, sweet Maria-sama, did her head ache!

"Yumi," the voice called again and she turned over, trying to evade the sweet voice that disturbed her. "Yumi, won't you wake up and let me know if you're well for school?"

At the sound of worry in that honey-like voice, Yumi's eyes cracked open and blinked once, twice to evade the bright light before she saw swirling pools of cerulean staring back at her. Sachiko Ogasawara was sitting before her in her school uniform, bent over checking her forehead for a fever, smiling gently.

"Good morning, Yumi-san," Sachiko smiled, glad to see her soeur awake at last.

"Onee-sama!" Yumi called, before wincing at the twinge in her dry throat and then the angry roar of her head resisting the loud noise of her own voice.

"Easy there, you're at the Ogasawara mansion, Yumi, how are you feeling?" Sachiko asked.

"Mansion? Wh-what?" Yumi's eyes widened, she never remembered coming to her onee-sama's home, she reached back into her memory, she remembered the rain, the cold press of the rain into her skin and the smell of earth beneath her, she recalled Rei-sama calling out to her, and then Yoshino-chan's furiousness at Rei before watching over Yumi.

Yumi blinked up at Sachiko's smile, and then it hit her.

"…_I've been asked to transfer with my company to New York, in the United States…_"

"…_we leave in two weeks…_"

"…_new school… new friends… you may love America more…_"

"…_you can always keep in touch with Sachiko-sama and the others…_"

Her father's voice grew louder with every essence of memory that came back to Yumi, as her eyes filled with tears. Sachiko's eyes grew wide with worry.

"Yumi?" Sachiko asked.

"_Onee-sama!_" without another word, Yumi bounced up from the mattress and straight into Sachiko's surprised arms, not caring about her head throbbing or how her ankle screamed for mercy and the sudden jerking motion, not caring that she even dampened the front of Sachiko's uniform with her tears, all she cared about was that Sachiko held onto her with all her might, and that was exactly what she needed.

"Yumi! What's the matter, Yumi? Are you in pain?" Sachiko asked, taken back by the sudden raw emotion in her soeur's attitude. Yumi rarely made no sense to Sachiko, then again, the two were always discovering new mysteries about the other, it's one of the things that Sachiko found so exciting about Yumi, so endearing.

Yumi clung to Sachiko and cried, cried harder than Sachiko had ever seen, and it made Sachiko's own heart clench at the distress Yumi displayed, she drew Yumi closer, hoping that by holding her, keeping her close and accepting her silent agony, she could see that smile she loved, from her usually happy-go-lucky soeur.

Eventually, Yumi wore herself back into a fitful slumber from her heart-wrenching sobs and after realizing she was already late for class, changed from her uniform and informed the maids that she would be missing class today. She then lay in bed beside Yumi after changing her bandage and pressing a compress to her forehead, and watched her sleep for a moment, an hour, half the day, before Yumi's quiet slumber was disturbed by a silent tear that flooded down her beautiful face.

Sachiko gasped at the sudden emotion that still seemed to burden Yumi in her sleep.

"Onee-sama," Yumi murmured, her voice cracked, before another tear dropped and Sachiko wiped it away, heart swelling in agony for the broken girl.

"_Yumi loves you very much…"_

"I'll make it stop, Yumi, I promise you," Sachiko whispered close to Yumi's ear, knowing that deep asleep or no, Yumi would hear her, she pressed a gentle kiss to Yumi's soft cheek, and then rose from the bed, noticing the sun setting, she picked up the phone and dialed a long overdue number.

"_Fukuzawa residence, Yuki speaking.._"

"Hello, Yuki, this is Ogasawara Sachiko, I wanted to let you know Yumi is safe," Sachiko stared at the slumbering girl.

"_Sachiko-sama! Oh thank goodness! Mother and Father were worried sick, and with all the packing still left, it's been difficult-_"

"Packing?" Sachiko froze.

"_Oh? Yumi didn't tell you? Our father received an offer to work alongside his company in the States, we're leaving next week for America-_"

Sachiko stared at Yumi, frozen in place, her heart seemed to pause a beat before it began to start beating again, slowly, so slow it was painful.

"_Sachiko-sama? _"Yuki's voice broke her reverie.

"Yuki, I will bring Yumi home soon, but for now she needs to rest, thank you very much for telling me this," Sachiko, once more, hung up, unladylike yes, but she couldn't stop the sudden wave of anger and what's more, concern for Yumi, she tried to control her body as she breathed in and out, shakily and then looked up at the board before her work desk where she immediately saw the photos of herself and Yumi and their other friends of the Yamayurikai.

_Oh, Yumi, how can I make this right?_ Sachiko stared at the photo of herself and Yumi, the photo of their very first meet, her favorite picture of them, where the memory was still fuzzy for Sachiko, as she had fixed Yumi's scarf whilst still half-awake, but it was memorable, nonetheless.

She looked over at the slumbering girl who couldn't even escape her troubled life in sleep, and now Sachiko understood why...

America.

Yumi was to be moving within the fortnight to America. An entire different country, a new home, new school, new friends… Sachiko's eyes widened at the prospect of not being able to see Yumi's lovely face at school every day. Sure, she and Rei were set to graduate next semester, but without a soeur, who would take her place as Rosa Chinesis? And beside the point, Sachiko couldn't think of anyone she'd rather see take that spot, other than Yumi, _her_ petite soeur, _her _little sister, _her_ Yumi.

If Yumi left, where did that leave Sachiko? Her chest tightened at the thought.

_Yumi is leaving Japan, she's leaving Lillian… she's leaving me… Yumi…_

Sachiko didn't know how long she stood there, silently weeping in her own agony for the girl she loved so dear, who would soon no longer be a part of her life, she wept for the pain that Yumi felt, realizing this same matter, that the two of them would be separated, even if they could stay in touch by mail or phone, it would never be the same. Yumi would move on to America, make new friends, graduate and attend a separate college, Sachiko would go back to her life as she once had before Yumi became a part of it.

Graduate. Attend Lillian's University. Marry Suguru-san. Take over the Ogasawara estate and company and live out the rest of her life without Yumi in it.

_Without Yumi…_

The thought had never crossed her mind, not once since she first became determined to make Yumi her petite soeur. Sure they had had their differences, but Yumi was her little sister, her light, the bright-eyed, high-spirited smiling young woman that had brought joy and laughter into Sachiko's life. Her reason for wanting to get up in the morning and go to school, her reason for wanting to volunteer more toward the Yamayurikai council and school events.

Because Yumi was there.

She was always there…

"Yumi," Sachiko cried silently, clutching her chest, praying that it would keep her in one piece.

* * *

**AN: **Yeah its reaching 0400AM here, i really should get some sleep but for once i dont have duty tomorrow, yay for end of deployments! w00t! hehehe. so, please be kind, review me and tell me what you think, mind you a reminder, this is my first Marimite Fanfic! be kind!


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **_A Long Way From Home_

**Author:**LJBard

**Category: **Romance/Drama

**Disclaimer: **I OWN NOTHING! I am simply borrowing the characters for my playthings XD

**Summary: **Set in the center of Season 2. When Yumi's father receives an amazing business deal to transfer overseas to America, how will the rest of the Yamayurikai council deal? More importantly, Yumi's feelings become agitated when Sachiko grows distant in fear of showing her true emotions on the matter of losing her "dear sister."

**Review:** Yes, please! Reviews get marshmallows, flames will only serve to roast them :P

**A/N:** My very first Maria-sama fanfic, so please be nice because I really haven't been a fan of this anime for long, I've just recently ordered all three seasons and watched them in two nights while deployed so, if I screw up, just go with it! :P Thankies! –LJBard

-3-

Ogasawara Mansion, Monday Evening

Yumi awoke with a distant cry, it was dark, and for a moment, her bearing was off as she struggled to recall exactly where she was, why her head felt like someone had bashed her skull in, and why her foot felt like it had been trampled on.

It wasn't until she felt a soft breeze and noticed the doors to a terrace near her, open, that she remembered her onee-sama having been with her earlier, telling her she was at the Ogasawara mansion. She saw a clock on the bedside table glow bright red numbers that read 3:25AM. She wasn't able to remember what day it was but, she refused to try and recall any memories, the faint one in the back of her mind kept rearing its ugly head, reminding her of the dwindling time she had left before she would be forced to move with her family to America.

"Onee-sama?" Yumi called out, almost shaking her head in foolish thought, knowing that by now Sachiko would possibly be asleep in her own bed. She lifted the sheets off of her legs, noticing her ankle for the first time, wrapped in a neat bandage, it was swollen still and her toes looked as if they were bruised.

_Wonderful, I probably broke my entire foot. _The urge to relieve herself however, overcame her admonishing thoughts as she struggled to hop out of bed without injuring herself further. It wasn't until she came around the bed that she nearly screamed in fright at the large bundle on the floor a foot or so away from her.

She stopped herself from crying out, however when she realized that it was Sachiko.

"Onee-sama!" Yumi cried out, however, realizing that her beloved soeur was curled up, asleep on the floor, still in her pajamas. _Why would she not go to her bed? Or at least join me in my own?_

_AHH! Yumi stop thinking like that! _Yumi scolded herself. It wasn't the first time Yumi had entertained certain thoughts about her dear sister, but she knew better, not only was it impossible, it was unthinkable to imagine that someone as perfect and graceful as Sachiko could ever see someone like Yumi as a potential lover.

Yumi looked at the bundle on the floor, and she knelt, using the desk to help keep the pressure off of her foot as she brushed the hair from Sachiko's face. It was then she noticed the red rims around her eyes and the marks of dried tears on her cheeks. Her eyes widened, only once had she ever seen Sachiko so upset before, and it had been when her grandmother passed.

_What could have possibly sent Sachiko into a fit that made her sleep on the floor of the room? Could she have-? _Yumi pushed the thoughts away, she couldn't think about that now, if she did, she would begin to cry and right now she had to be strong, for her onee-sama.

"Onee-sama," Yumi shook her gently, wishing that she were strong enough to just pick Sachiko up and place her in bed, but with her foot, she had no choice but to wake her dear sister up. "Onee-sama, please wake up, you'll catch your death on the floor."

Sachiko let out a guttural groan of detest for being shook.

"Onee-sama," Yumi tried again, a bit louder.

"Huh?" Sachiko's eyes cracked open, she met Yumi's gaze and blinked. "Yumi?"

"Yes, onee-sama, won't you please get up? I'd carry you over to bed, but my foot-"

"Yumi?" Sachiko asked again, her eyes stinging with tears. Yumi's eyes widened, she suddenly was taken back to when she had found Sachiko in her grandmother's home, laying on the bed, half-asleep after having cried herself to slumber, and then seeing Yumi and believing her to be a dream until Yumi took her hand and proved she was real.

"It's me, onee-sama, I'm right here," Yumi swallowed the lump in her throat, trying to remain strong, she reached down and took Sachiko's clammy hand in her own and pressed it against her cheek, it was cold at first, but then, the familiar warmth cupped her cheek, as it had many times before.

"Yumi," Sachiko stated once more, before she slowly pulled herself up off of the floor and looked at Yumi, disbelievingly. "Yumi-"

Without a word, Yumi was taken aback when Sachiko fell into Yumi's arms, crying, Yumi hissed at the pain of her foot colliding with the floor before she managed to move her leg to a more comfortable position and then found herself holding Sachiko as her dear sister cried into her pajamas.

"Onee-sama!" Yumi gasped. "W-what?"

"Yumi, I-"

Before either of them could speak, a knock at the door sounded.

"Lady Sachiko, a Yuki-san is here for Lady Yumi," Yumi and Sachiko's eyes both widened at the same time, one in fear, one in astoundment.

"Yuki.." Yumi spoke gently. If her brother was here… Sachiko turned to Yumi, and then stood to collect herself.

"Yumi, your ankle, did I hurt it more?" Sachiko asked. Yumi stared at Sachiko, almost in disbelief, Yuki was here because Sachiko told Yuki to come.

"Onee-sama?" Yumi's eyes stung. Sachiko would not meet Yumi's eyes as she took her hand and helped her get up.

"You should ice it more, I don't believe it's worse than a sprain," Sachiko stated, almost coolly.

"Onee-sama?" Yumi asked again, begging, pleading with her eyes.

_Don't push me away, onee-sama, please… I need you, can't you see that?_

"Let's get you home, I hear that you have a lot to prepare for…" Sachiko gave a false smile, and Yumi's eyes widened in fear. She knew.

And just like that, her heart paused painfully in its normal rhythm of beating. _My home is nowhere without you there, Sachiko…_

Yumi met Yuki downstairs, he was furious until he noticed Yumi's limp and then only concern showed for his older sister. Sachiko said nothing further until Yumi was in the car, where she gave a smile and greeted them both a good evening.

"See you at school, Yumi-san," Sachiko closed the car door and Yumi watched Sachiko watch her until the car turned the corner and was out of sight. Neither seeing the others tears.

-x-x-x-

Rose Mansion, Two Weeks Later, Friday Afternoon

"_AMERICA_?" Yoshino's shout rattled windows inside the Rose mansion as Yumi finally decided to show her face in the Rose Mansion after hardly being at school for the past two weeks, accepting only one phone call from Yoshino to ensure she was alright, but saying nothing more, and then having Yuki pick up her homework from Shimako-san every day.

"I've visited the States with my father before, to conduct some work for his monasteries, it's very lovely in most areas," Shimako gave a helpful word when Yumi could find none. Sachiko stood in a corner away from Yumi, unable to make eye contact, so instead she stared out the window.

"We'll miss having you around, Yumi-san, is there any way you'll come back to attend Lillian U with your favorite soeur's?" Sei-sama teased, having decided to drop by the Rose Mansion to say goodbye, slinging her arm around Yumi affectionately.

"Screw that!" Yoshino shouted. "Yumi isn't going anywhere!"

"Really, Yoshino-san, calm yourself, there is nothing we can do," Rei tried to ease her temperamental cousin.

"I'm sorry to burden you all with such a quick goodbye," Yumi said sadly, looking over toward Sachiko, wishing that she would just give her a smile, anything to reassure that this wouldn't be her last time seeing her beloved friends.

"Have a safe trip, Yumi-chan," Noriko piped up, and came to give Yumi a soft hug of reassurance, noticing her uncomfortable state with Sachiko being resilient.

"What about you there, Sachiko? Eh?" Sei grinned, trying to obviously make peace but at the same time, poke fun at her favorite younger sisters.

Sachiko finally turned her vision away from the window at Sei's comment, but did not move, she locked eyes with Yumi, who stood, waiting for a miracle, praying to Maria-sama that Sachiko would beg her not to leave.

"I wish you the best, Yumi-san, do keep in touch," Sachiko offered a smile. But it was the furthest thing from real. Yumi could no longer keep eye contact with her beloved dear sister, who despite, being stronger than both of them, was openly standing there and breaking Yumi's heart.

"I promise," Yumi mumbled, half-heartedly.

"Yumi-san?" Sei asked, quietly, seeing the hurt in the young girl.

"Yumi! Don't believe for a second that this is real! You can't go! The Yamayurikai need you! We all need you, even Sachiko-sama, despite her being an uptight little we- mmfph!" Rei and Shimako both clapped hands over Yoshino's mouth and held her back from trying to reach Yumi, who, despite realizing the seriousness of the situation, felt a sting of pride that at least one person was being honest in this room.

Yumi looked back at Sachiko, who's gaze immediately turned where she had been staring, and looked away from Yumi, unable to say what she needed to really say to her, not here, in front of everyone. Yumi, knowing this would be her last time seeing or even speaking to Sachiko, bravely took a few steps forward, still limping due to her sprained ankle.

It wasn't until she was within arm's reach of Sachiko that Sachiko realized that Yumi was there, waiting for her to look up, and as she did Yumi could see her reflection in the mist of Sachiko's eyes.

"A beautiful, wise woman once told me to speak what was in my heart," Yumi's eyes stung with unshed tears as she grasped her hands together and then took Sachiko's hands. Sachiko's eyes widened at the cool metal she felt. Yumi then pushed herself up on her good foot to press a kiss to Sachiko's cheek, and then whisper.

"So here is my heart, Sachiko, it's yours, it always has been. I love you, _onee-sama_," Yumi lowered herself and limped away, leaving Sachiko staring after her, wide-eyed, clutching the rosary she once gave to Yumi as a means of making Yumi her petite soeur. The other members of the council left the room, quietly, with the exception of Yoshino who was now trying to bite and kick her way out of Rei's grasp, and calling out after Yumi.

Sei, however, stayed behind and closed the door, the look on her face, more serious than most would ever see.

"Something that you need from me, Sei-sama?" Sachiko asked, after collecting herself. She was now looking at her reflection in the pane glass window, tinkering with her old rosary, replaying Yumi's words, still feeling the scorching touch of Yumi's lips on her cheek.

"Yes, I need you to pick your sorry butt off of the floor and go after her," Sei stated, her voice gravelly and stricken with anger and grief.

"There is nothing I can do-"

"Bull, Ogasawara!" Sei shouted, stunning Sachiko, never had she seen Sei so angry, in fact, in her entire time knowing Sei, she'd never seen her angry at all. "You love Yumi, don't you?"

"Of course I do, but what would that matter? She's leaving tomorrow with her family, she can't stop that, neither can I!" Sachiko fought back, her heart breaking into pieces.

"If you really believe for one second that loving that girl and letting her leave as easy as she did is acceptable, then your set for a hopeless life, Sachiko," Sei stated. "She needs you now, more than ever, and you're just letting her walk-"

"What in the world would you expect me to do, Sei?" Sachiko barked, tears finally releasing themselves from her eyes as her heart broke, she fell to the floor, clutching the rosary to her breast. "I'm not you, Sei, I'm not as strong as everyone says or thinks that I am, I never have been, Yumi was always the strong one, she's everything to me, and now- now she is gone."

Footsteps fell on the floor, growing closer, before a warm hand grasped her shoulder.

"I know, Sachiko," Sei's warm voice spoke, collected. Sachiko looked up at Sei Sato, the former Rosa Gigantea, usually so friendly and carefree, and she could see the young woman that Sei once was, who had once been unsure of herself, when she fell for Shiori, when Shiori spoke of her plans to become a nun, when Shiori stood her up at the train station without an explanation or a goodbye. Shiori gave Sei no chance to run after her, Yumi has…

_Yumi…_ she looked at her rosary.

"…_Here is my heart, Sachiko, it's yours, it always has been…_"

"…_I love you, onee-sama…_"

"…_Yumi loves you very much…"_

Yumi loved her. Yumi _still_ loves her. Sachiko looked from her rosary to Sei, then at the door where Yumi had walked out of her life… _Yumi_. The puzzle completed itself and Sei could see the pieces fit behind Sachiko's eyes as she helped her up to her feet.

Sei leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Sachiko's forehead before turning her away and shoving her in the direction of the door.

"Go get her, Lady Ogasawara," Sei smiled, assured that Sachiko knew what to do.

* * *

**AN:** o.O this is actually taking a WAY different turn than i'd expected but im enjoying the outcome, how about ya'll? PLEASE REVIEW :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: **_A Long Way From Home_

**Author:**LJBard

**Category: **Romance/Drama

**Disclaimer: **I OWN NOTHING! I am simply borrowing the characters for my playthings XD

**Summary: **Set in the center of Season 2. When Yumi's father receives an amazing business deal to transfer overseas to America, how will the rest of the Yamayurikai council deal? More importantly, Yumi's feelings become agitated when Sachiko grows distant in fear of showing her true emotions on the matter of losing her "dear sister."

**Review:** Yes, please! Reviews get marshmallows, flames will only serve to roast them :P

**A/N:** My very first Maria-sama fanfic, so please be nice because I really haven't been a fan of this anime for long, I've just recently ordered all three seasons and watched them in two nights while deployed so, if I screw up, just go with it! :P Thankies! –LJBard

-4-

Tokyo International Airlines, Saturday Afternoon

"Yes, sir," Yuki watched her father speak into his cell phone animatedly for the past hour, as they waited on their flight, that had been delayed. Yuki was playing his gameboy and listening to music through one headphone, keeping an ear open for any conversation that may come his way and every now and then shooting a worried glance toward Yumi, seeming to know that she wasn't okay, despite behaving and not speaking at all, their mother sat anxious, curious as to what her husband was speaking about over the phone with his boss last minute.

"I understand, thank you, Sir, you won't regret this," their father hung up his phone and sighed.

"Is everything alright, dear?" their mother asked. Their father turned, and when he raised his head, he had a million dollar smile.

"We're staying in Japan!" he laughed, relieved.

"WHAT?" Yumi, Yuki and their mother all stuttered in unison. Yumi did not move, unable to feel her legs, as Yuki bounced out of his seat in joy and their father twirled their mother around happily.

"I just got off the phone with my new boss, who offered me a ton of more money and a better deal for us so we can keep our home right here in Tokyo and I will even be able to work more from home!" their father was overjoyed.

"Really? That's wonderful sweetheart!"

"Yeah, Dad, this is awesome, I can't wait to tell the guys!" Yuki laughed. "Hey, Yumi, did you hear that? We're staying!"

Yumi, however, was not looking at Yuki, or her father, or mother, but rather, across the hall, past the security glass where she noticed a tall, dark, handsome young man, smiling over at them behind his fashionable shades, twirling a set of keys in his hand.

"Kashiwagi-san?" Yuki asked, mirroring Yumi's thoughts as he noticed where she was staring off into space.

"Honey, who exactly was it that hired you?"

"Oh, our neighboring company, if you can't believe, they just seemed to open up for a position as of yesterday when they fired the last guy, Ogasawara Incorporated."

"Yumi, isn't that your friend's name? Yumi?" their mother turned and noticed Yuki playing his gameboy, but Yumi was nowhere in sight. "Yuki, where's your sister?"

"Bathroom?" Yuki shrugged, and then once her parents turned with the excuse, he looked back over his shoulder where Yumi had hurried off to meet with Kashiwagi-san and he smiled. "Good for you, sis."

-x-x-x-

"Kashiwagi-san," Yumi mumbled. "I want to see Sachiko-sama, but please.. won't you slow down?" Yumi feared for her life as she gripped her seatbelt, and pressed her good foot into the floorboard, willing the car to slow.

"I'd think by now, Yumi-chan, that you'd be used to my driving style by now," Suguru joked. "Relax, we're here."

Yumi opened her eyes and was surprised, she knew that it would take much longer than an hour or so to get back to the Ogasawara mansion, but as she looked out the window, she was not staring at the estate, but rather, a large expanse of land and up ahead…

"Sachiko-sama's summer home!" Yumi gasped.

"Every spring break, she comes here, remember?"

"Spring.. break?" Yumi thought back, was it really already Spring Break? She'd completely lost track of time since her father's news of them leaving the country, until now.

"Yumi-chan, one more thing," Kashiwagi's voice broke her reverie. Yumi looked back at him.

"Huh?" silver caught her eye and then she was holding it. Her rosary that she'd given back to Sachiko before she left.

"If you ever give this back to her, you'd best have a better reason, I never want to see my cousin so low again, understood?" Kashiwagi winked and then opened her door for her.

Yumi nodded, with a determined smile and then got out of the car and hurried, as fast as her injured ankle would allow, up to the summer home where she knew she would find Sachiko.

"Yumi-sama, how wonderful to see you again!" the couple who took care of the house greeted her as she knocked. "Sachiko-sama is in her room, she's not come out but to use the bathroom and eat, please fix that, we'd love to see her graceful smile once more."

"Got it," Yumi smiled and carefully climbed the stairs, one at a time before she reached the familiar hall that led to the bedrooms in which she and Sachiko had used last spring break.

She did not bother to knock, instead she turned the knob and was thankful that it was unlocked, before stepping inside, to see Sachiko laying in bed, her back was to Yumi and the door, her breathing seemed even, but Yumi could not tell whether Sachiko was asleep or not.

"Onee-sama," Yumi called out, quietly, if Sachiko was asleep, she would wake her, but she wouldn't startle her. After all, she knew that her onee-sama was never one for mornings.

"Onee-sama?" Yumi asked once more as she limped around the bed and noticed that Sachiko was indeed, asleep, but it wasn't a peaceful one, as she could once again, see the red rims around her eyes and the tearstains on her cheeks.

"Onee-sama," Yumi sighed and sat on the bed near Sachiko, to relieve the pressure off of her foot, and then brushed aside loose strands of dark hair from the beautiful porcelain face. Gently erasing the marks of dried tears.

"Yu-mi.." Sachiko breathed in her sleep, turning slightly into the palm that Yumi was brushing hair behind her ear with. Yumi smiled gently, Sachiko always knew…

"Sachiko-sama," Yumi sighed, her name, oh so sweet on her tongue, she rarely ever called Sachiko by her name unless talking about her to third parties like her parents. She enjoyed it much more than onee-sama, her formal title, especially with her harbored feelings.

_Sachiko, what is it that has you so riled that you still cry yourself to sleep? You hardly spoke to me the day I left, yet here you are asleep, calling my name like you miss me, and I know you had something to do with my father's job at the Ogasawara companies._

Yumi watched as Sachiko curled up tighter and unconsciously grasped Yumi's hand caressing her cheek and held it close to her heart as she slept, like a child clutching their teddy.

_Sachiko, I love you, but what am I to you?_

_A friend?_

_A petite soeur?_

_Or just maybe…_

Yumi had been so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice the murmur or the twitch in Sachiko's slumbering form as her eyes slowly opened, blinked into the light of the day that came in through the curtains and then widened at the sight of Yumi.

"Yumi?" Sachiko whispered, almost dreamily. Yumi looked down at her name being spoken and her own surprise showed when she realized that Sachiko was awake.

"Onee-sama," Yumi smiled, using her formal title, once more. "I'm here."

"But.. but how-?" Sachiko stared, disbelievingly at the young girl before her. "Yumi.." Sachiko reached up again, like before and touched Yumi's face. Yumi, trying hard to control herself without losing her nerve, twisted her face gently and pressed a kiss into the palm that cupped her cheek.

"It doesn't matter, I'm here, I'm not going anywhere, not unless you order me away, onee-sama," Yumi spoke, sounding braver than she felt.

"Yumi," Sachiko gasped, and lifted both arms to wrap around Yumi's neck and pull her into Sachiko. Yumi was caught off guard by the sudden movement, but quickly recovered and caught herself as she found her place in the crook of Sachiko's sweet-smelling neck. Sachiko's arms tightened, as if fearing that Yumi would disappear like a mirage at any moment, and Yumi nuzzled Sachiko's collarbone, feeling her heart soar with hope and love at the closeness of her beloved.

_No matter where we find ourselves in the world, Sachiko, you are my home…_

"Yumi?" Sachiko questioned. Yumi then opened her eyes and brightened when she realized that she had spoken her thoughts aloud.

"Onee-sama, I-" Yumi pulled away to try and explain herself, but found no words as her lips were silenced by a softer pair, touching to hers.

Before she could realize what happened, both her and Sachiko were staring at the other, wide-eyed, and silent, fearing that the faintest move would break the world that they'd created for themselves, this safe haven.

"Yumi-"

"I love you, Sachiko," Yumi blurted. "I meant what I said yesterday, at the Rose mansion, I love you, with everything that I am."

"Yumi…" Sachiko stared, too stunned to speak. Yumi looked down, and noticed the rosary in her hands, she pulled it up further to see, and then looked back up at Sachiko.

"Even if you can never love me like I do you, I want you to know that you're my home, my light, my world, my heart," Yumi spoke from her heart as she said this and then unchained the rosary as she held it between them. "I want to continue to be in your life, for as long as you'll have me be, _onee-sama_."

Sachiko stared at Yumi, and then at the rosary for a moment, but then back to Yumi. Before Sachiko turned away and smiled gently, shaking her head.

"No more," Sachiko stated.

Yumi could hear her heart proudly beating in her ears, and then begin to rapidly increase at the anxiety of her let down.

"Yumi, I want you to no longer call me, ever again, by onee-sama," Sachiko stated, and then took Yumi's hands in her own, still grasping the rosary.

"Even though at school you will still be my soeur, I love you more than any sister really should love her own," Sachiko finished with a smile.

"Sachiko," Yumi whispered, tearfully smiling.

"May I place this around your neck, Yumi?" Sachiko asked. "Not as a symbol of my being your soeur, but as my commitment to you, and only you, forever."

"I accept!" Yumi threw herself into Sachiko's arms, happily, crying as she was held by Sachiko, for the first time, her world was right. Sachiko, her Sachiko, loved her, and that was everything to Yumi.

"I love you, so, _my_ Yumi," Sachiko smiled as Yumi leaned back. She placed the rosary around Yumi's neck, and then lovingly stroked Yumi's face.

"Sachiko," Yumi smiled, as the name rolled over her tongue, happier than she could even imagine. She reached up to lace her fingers behind Sachiko's neck. "I love you, forever." And with that, kissed Sachiko deeply, conveying her heart to the older girl, as they fell back on the pillows, content, and no longer so far away from home anymore.

**FIN**

* * *

**AN: **YAYYYY, my first completed fanfic in nearly a year! aaaaaaaaand yeah, i am soooo going to bed now, hope you guys enjoyed, please, if you havent reviewed yet, leave me a comment in my box, let me know if i should continue, i really love this fandom and i am really sad there just arent enough good Yumi/Sachiko fics out there, so finally my imagination got the best of me. heheh. thanks guys!


End file.
